1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency modulation radar device that obtains the orientation angles of a plurality of incident signals by using a plurality of receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a receiving device that obtains a plurality of orientation angles by using a plurality of receivers, there is a receiving device that generates a covariance matrix by using time series data from a plurality of received signals that are generated by a plurality of sensors, and obtains the first eigenvalues of the covariance matrix (for example, see JP 2004-112508 A).
JP 2004-112508 A discloses a technique in which the second eigenvalues of the covariance matrix is obtained by using the time series data in a state where there is no observation signal, to thereby discriminate between a signal eigenvalue corresponding to a target object and a noise eigenvalue corresponding to noises among the first eigenvalues based on the second eigenvalues.